Pink Purple Gray Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash is given a gift from the Pokémon Mew at a young age and is given many unique powers, including a psychic link to the clone Mewtwo. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Hypnosis

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Pink Purple Gray Ash

Ash is given a gift from the Pokémon Mew at a young age and is given many unique powers, including a psychic link to the clone Mewtwo.

AN: The title is a parody based on the colors Pokémon never picked for their games. Pink could have had Mew on it, Purple with Mewtwo, and Gray with Gastly on the cover. You could go with another legendary but my point is we could have a game with these characters on it the plot could be made that lets you start off with Mew or Mewtwo or Gastly in some wayand with these you start in pallet and work your way all the way up to black and white 2 I get you can work back from the later games, but I think a build can be better)

Chap 1 Mew's Gift

Ash was out in the woods alone and at night. Why was this, because he was following a dare from Gary Oak. Both boys were 10 years old, and Gary loved to mess with Ash. He told Ash he'd let him pick the starter Pokémon first if he spent the night in the woods alone. Ash had always wanted a Squirtle and Gary knew that, so the boy agreed.

Late at night, the boys snuck to the edge of Pallet Town. "Alright all you have to do is stay out their till morning."

"Fine, I can do it." Ash quickly went off into the woods and Gary chuckled and he pulled out a Duskull mask. Ash didn't know about too many Ghost type Pokémon, but Gary did and he planned to scare Ash and send him crying home to his mommy.

"This is going to be good." Gary snuck into the woods taking a path that would allow him to cut Ash off and give him the perfect chance to scare him. As Gary took the shortcut Ash was alone with a single flash light and to be fair he was a little scared. There were reasons why trainers weren't allowed to go into the woods without a Pokémon, wild Pokémon could be very territorial.

Ash saw a faint glowing light. 'I wonder what that is?' Ash went over towards the light, and there was a Pokémon, it had a long tail and seemed to be playing all by itself, it created a massive pink bubble and was bouncing on it. 'Wow!' Ash stepped on a twig and broke it alerting Mew to its presence. In a flash Ash was lifted up by Mew's Psychic power. Mew read Ash's mind, after liking what he saw in there he released Ash so he could bounce on the balloon. Ash laughed and so did Mew.

The two played happily. Meanwhile, Gary had gotten himself lost. He also attracted the attention of a wild Gastly, he spotted the Duskull mask and decided he wanted to play. Gastly floated down behind Gary, his presence sending a chill down Gary's spine. 'Oh no oh no oh no!' Gary turned and Gastly used Scary Face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Gary screamed and passed out, Gary was so scared he pissed his pants.

Ash heard Gary's scream and got off Mew's bubble. Mew was sad to see Ash leave, so it floated over to him. "Huh you want to give me a gift?" Ash blinked as if hearing Mew's thoughts.

Mew nodded and glowed, he touched Ash's forehead and gave him some of his power. Ash now was able to use Psychic, Hypnosis, and Teleport. "We will meet again Ash." Mew flew off, and Ash couldn't believe it he could understand Pokémon. He then realized he needed to find Gary. He focused his mind and pin pointed where Gary was. Ash vanished using Teleport and appeared where Gary was unconscious.

Ash could hear laughing and Gastly appeared behind him. Gastly used Scary Face and Ash laughed. "Nice one, so you're the one who scared Gary. Sorry but we have to go home now." Ash came over and touched Gary. Ash used Teleport and took Gary with him. Gastly chuckled, he liked Ash's guts, he definitely wanted to meet him again.

Gastly stuck around and had fun scaring the new trainers that came from Pallet.

4 Years Later

Ash honed his powers from Mew, but kept them a secret from others, not even Gary knew about them, but he wasn't able to mess with Ash as much, thanks to his new powers he could read his mind.

He could also understand Pokémon. He had lots of fun conversations and learned a lot from Pokémon. He realized his power had limits, if used to often he could wear himself out, so he had to use his power sparingly. Finally the day to choose his starter Pokémon had come. Ash was so excited he teleported to Oak's lab, outside it of course. He went in and like Gary promised Ash got to pick first. Ash chose Squirtle and Gary chose Bulbasaur.

"Alright boys here are your Pokeballs, and Pokedex."

Gary smirked. "Alright Ash this is our starting point, let's see who becomes the better trainer."

"Hold up boys there is something I'd like you both to take part in." Prof. Oak got a flier from his desk. It was a wanted poster, for the wild Gastly. Gary gulped at the picture. "This Pokémon has been scaring trainers, if one of you can catch it, not only will it be a great addition to your Pokémon team, but you'll get a reward from Viridian City."

"Alright let's go!" Ash said and left the lab. Gary quickly followed.

To be continued

Completing my trio of fics, I learned from the anime that Ash originally wanted a Squirtle , but as we saw he showed up late and got Pikachu. Born from lots of different ideas swirling together.

Plans for the future: Ash will have a psychic connection to Mewtwo and when he sleeps he's able to see what Mewtwo sees, there will be a good mix to Ash's Pokémon, as well as a change to how Ash meets Mewtwo.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Chap 2 Wanted Pokémon

Ash let Squirtle out of his ball. "Hey there Squirtle, I'm Ash." Ash said with a smile. Squirtle smiled back.

"Hello Master Ash, I am happy you chose me as your Pokémon." Squirtle said, and thanks to his gift from Mew he understood everything. "Umm Master, may I ask a favor?"

"Sure go ahead." Squirtle was a little surprised at first that his trainer could understand him, but he could tell Ash was very special.

"You see I don't like it in my Pokeball, I'd rather stay outside with you." Squirtle said and Ash smiled.

"Sure you can stay out with me, I think it'd be fun." Ash said and he pocketed the Pokeball.

"Yay!" Squirtle cheered. The two entered the woods followed by Gary.

Sensing the trainers Gastly awoke and decided to have some fun, he recognized them both easily. 'The boys from before, and that special one has grown stronger I can see it.' Gastly thought and he floated down.

"Don't get in my way Ash I have a score to settle with this Ghost type!" Gary said and he brought out Bulbasaur. He used his Pokedex to learn his moves.

Bulbasaur – Bulb Burst – A unique ability only for Bulbasaur when HP is low Attack power is increased, when ability is activated Bulbasaur doesn't need to store up energy to use Solar Beam (Original Ability)

Tackle

Growl

Vine Whip

Leach Seed

Ash brought out his Pokedex and checked Squirtle.

Squirtle – Turtle Shell - A unique ability only for Squirtle when HP is low Defense is increased, when ability is in activated Squirtle's Withdraw, works like Protect (Original Ability)

Tackle

Withdraw

Bubble

Water Gun

"Nice, looks like you're pretty strong." Ash said to Squirtle and Squirtle puffed up his chest in pride. "You bet!" Squirtle said proudly.

Gary wanted to beat Gastly, not to catch hell no, to get payback for that night. He didn't know how he got back but he remembered the Gastly for sure.

Gastly appeared before the boys with a smirk on his face. Gary tensed up and his legs began to shake. 'I'm not gonna lose this time.'

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot vines out and tried to strike Gastly, the Pokémon laughed and dodged every attack. He moved in close and used Scary Face. Gary passed out and peed his pants out of fear. Bulbasaur was left defenseless.

Gastly was going to attack but Ash stepped in. "That's enough Gastly!" Ash used Psychic and forced Gastly back.

"Well now you're the interesting one aren't you? Let's see what you got kid." Gastly said and quickly used Night Shade.

Ash was ready for an attack. "Squirtle Bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles, the night shade popped them but the bubble slowed the attack down enough for Ash to dodge. Now Water Gun!" Squirtle shot Gastly with water, Gastly tried to dodge but was nicked by the attack.

Gastly fired a powerful Night Shade attack and it hit Squirtle dead on. The Pokémon fell back and was really weak, Ash knew there was only one way to win, he had seen on TV about Pokémon Contests and Combo Moves. 'It's worth a shot.' Ash sent a mental message to Squirtle.

"Squirtle can you still fight, I need just one attack from you." Ash said out loud after relaying his plan to Squirtle mentally.

"Yeah!" Squirtle said and Gastly was sure they were up to something.

"Alright Squirtle, use Bubble!" Ash called.

"That move again, I can stop that!" Gastly used Night Shade.

"Combo Move: Psychic Bubble!" Ash used Psychic to fuse all of Squirtle's bubbles into one big glowing bubble, the Night Shade hit the bubble causing it to explode, sending a barrage of glowing bubbles at Gastly. The combined water and psychic attack did a lot of damage to Gastly. "Pokeball go!" Ash threw a Pokeball and it hit Gastly and sucked him up. The ball jiggled a few times but finally Ash caught Gastly.

"Alright I got a Gastly!" Ash said and Squirtle cheered.

Gary awoke some time later, seeing his pee soaked pants he blushed and tried to cover his crotch. "Oh man not again." Gary said.

Ash looked down at the Pokeball with Gastly. "Alright Gastly come on out and apologize to Gary." Ash said and let the guy out. "Alright I really was just having fun didn't mean anything by it." Gastly said and floated over to Gary. "I'm sorry." He said, however Gary couldn't understand Pokémon, and having Gastly float over to him freaked him out.

Gary grabbed Bulbasaur and ran. "I'll get you for this someday, Ash I'll be a Pokémon Master before you will just you wait!" Gary shouted as he ran to the next town.

"Well that didn't go very well." Ash said, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey I tried, besides the kid got what he deserved, he was trying to scare someone years ago with a Duskull mask." Gastly said and Ash realized why Gary was out in the woods that night.

"That jerk he was trying to scare me!" Ash said, and took a deep breath. "Alright the past is the past. Let's head to the next town." Ash went to Viridian City training his Squirtle along the way, sadly Gastly couldn't fight against normal types, but they couldn't hurt him either. Ash realized that both his Pokémon liked to battle, and Gastly wanted to battle really soon.

At Viridian City Ash went to the Pokémon Center, and turned in the wanted poster. Gastly was proof that he completed the mission. Ash received 2,000 for completing the task and got a new friend to. He had to buy some stuff at the market and then he planned to head to the next town.

To be continued

More things to be expected, Pokémon Hunters (Bounty Hunters) Although the job was originally a good profession eventually it became a dark job, though not all Pokémon Hunters are bad, though many are. Also Underground Pokémon Tournaments, these are evil and cruel tournaments that push Pokémon to the brink, and many Pokémon don't survive them. Wealthy people gamble on these fights, Pokémon Hunters bring Pokémon they've caught down and battle them here or sell them to the owners and have them forced to fight.

These battles are illegal, but they move around so it's hard to pin them down, Officer Jennys are always looking for help in locating these Tournaments.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Chap 3 Machop's Spirit

Ash got up and was shocked at how sudden the center became busy. "What's going on Nurse Joy?"

"Oh Ash, good morning." The two sat down, and Nurse Joy gave him a wanted poster. "This Machop has been battling trainers that try to head to route 2, it stays there all day waiting to battle and won't let any trainers through unless they battle him. He goes away at night so if you're looking to travel to travel to route 2 it's better if you wait until nightfall."

"Can't someone just catch him?"

"Unfortunately it'd just be a waste of a pokeball, the Machop refuses to be captured no matter what. A young man named Gary tried to catch him, but wasn't able to, but he passed through Route 2 late last night." Nurse Joy said and Ash and Squirtle shared a look.

"We'll catch him!" Machop's bounty was 6,000, it would be good to have a new friend.

Ash headed to route 2 and was blocked by Machop. "Hello there." Ash said and Machop blinked.

"You're different from normal humans." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am." Ash said and he set Squirtle down. "I've heard you been attacking humans and keeping them from moving onto route 2."

"That's not exactly accurate, they could pass if they beat me." Machop said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked. This shocked Machop and he chuckled.

"Battle me and I'll tell you." Machop said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright I'll go first!" Squirtle said, but Ash stopped him. "Hold on Squirtle, let's have Gastly fight first." Squirtle nodded and Ash sent out Gastly.

"A ghost type, if you think that'll stop me you got another thing coming." Machop brought his hands together and formed a Focus Blast. He fired it and Gastly dodged.

"This one is strong." Gastly said and Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Machop, the Superpower Pokémon, Some Machop travel the world to hone their skills."

"Gastly use Night Shade." Gastly attacked and it was dodged by Machop.

"He's fast. Gastly use Scary Face." Gastly attacked and lowered Machop's speed. "Now Night Shade!" Gastly quickly attacked and it hit Machop dead on this time.

"That's won't be enough to beat me!" He made a fist and it became coated in a weird energy. Machop dashed forward and hit Gastly. "Drain Punch!" Machop absorbed Gastly's energy and healed his wounds.

"Well that explains why he can fight so much without needing berries or the Pokémon center." Ash said. "Gastly you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it'll take more than a hit to take me out."

"I don't need any trainer or help from humans." His arms glowed. "Karate Chop!" He moved a great speed swiping at Gastly, the Ghost type dodged but Machop wasn't letting up.

"Gastly, use Lick!" Gastly gave a lick to Machop, and the fighting type flinch as he was afflicted with paralysis.

"I won't lose." His arm glowed but this time it was different. "Brick Break!" He hit Gastly dead on. He then formed a ball of energy. "Focus Blast!" Hitting Gastly at point blank range.

"Now that hurt…" Gastly fainted and Ash called him back to the ball.

"Drain Punch, Karate Chop, Brick Break, and Focus Blast. All moves I've learned without the help of humans, I will keep getting stronger on my own."

Ash felt Machop's powerful emotions, he had to show him that humans and Pokémon were stronger together.

"Squirtle, let's do this." Ash said and Squirtle was more than ready to fight.

"You're wrong Machop, Pokémon need the bond with humans and we'll prove it." Squirtle said, but Machop was less then convinced.

Where he came from there were lots of strong trainers, they beat him in battle and called him weak. So he traveled and gained his own power, but he had yet to evolve. He wouldn't stop until he proved his power.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" The water type blew a flurry of bubbles. Machop used Karate Chop to deflect them. He was having some difficulty due to the paralysis. "Now Water Gun!" Squirtle fired out a powerful water gun sending Machop flying back.

"Drain Punch!" Machop cried his fist glowing.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles causing his attack to disperse and Machop had to defend himself. Now Machop was mad.

"Brick Break!" He rushed at Squirtle.

"Water Gun!" Squirtle fired his water gun but Machop broke through this attack and hit Squirtle dead on. The water type received a lot of damage.

"Karate Chop!"

"Squirtle Withdraw!" Squirtle withdrew into his shell, and his shell glowed as the attack rained down upon him. Machop refused to let up, he used Drain Punch, no effect. He used Karate Chop, no damage. Machop jumped back and let out a powerful Focus Blast. Squirtle's ability took everything it could but the Focus Blast was to strong and he was knocked out.

Machop wasn't done though he readied a Brick Break and was about to attack Squirtle again. "I'll show you!"

"Stop!" Ash used Psychic and forced Machop away. Machop was wide eyed.

"You really are a special human. If you have no other Pokémon I'll fight you instead!"

Ash scooped Squirtle up. "Thanks buddy you did great have a good rest alright."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to show him but I wasn't strong enough."

"You did great Squirtle, I'm proud of you." Ash said and he set the little guy down on his back pack. Machop was surprised at the sight before him, both his Pokémon lost and he praised them. "You want a fight Machop, I'll give you one."

Ash raised his fists and Machop smirked. His fists glowed and he let out a flurry of Karate Chops. Ash dodged them, he focused in and heard Machop's thoughts he knew when the attacks would come and where. With one good punch Ash hit Machop and laid him out on his back. It was a K.O.

Machop couldn't believe it he lost. "Pokeball go!" He got hit with the Pokeball and was sucked up into it, the ball jiggled once twice and finally it clicked closed. Ash picked up the ball. 'Listen Machop, I know you are strong, I really want you on my team, but if you truly hate humans I'll set you free and let you continue on your path.' Ash spoke to Machop's mind.

Machop inside the ball began to cry and Ash felt his memories. All the battles he fought the trainers battled him and because they beat him they saw him as weak, all Machop wanted was to get stronger but no one seemed to care, so he felt neglected and went on his own path. 'TAKE ME WITH YOU!'

"Alright come on out Machop, welcome to the team!" Ash let Machop out of the ball, and the little guy evolved. Machop evolved into Machoke.

"I evolved, I can't believe it." Machoke checked himself out and flexed his muscles.

"That's amazing, Machoke I'm happy for you." Machoke looked at Ash and he blushed.

'Could it be because of him…?' Machoke thought. 'I think I like this human.'

"Ok, let's get everyone healed." Ash returned to the Pokémon center. Machoke apologized for the trouble he caused, and because his bounty was 6000 as a Machop Ash got 12,000 as a reward. Ash shared his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, and that in order to do this he had to defeat gym leaders. So they set a course for Pewter City.

Unknown to Ash he was being monitored. "Sir the Machop causing trouble has been captured." A masked agent spoke into a dark Poke gear.

"What by who?" A altered voice responded.

"By a young trainer, he also captured the Gastly causing trouble near Pallet Town, and to make matters worse sir the Machop evolved into Machoke shortly after capture."

"Keep an eye on him, do not let him get anymore big bounties."

"Understood sir." The transmission ended, and two masked figures watched Ash from afar.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing:Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Pink Purple Gray Ash

Chap 4 Duster's Power

Ash and the team got a long rest. Machoke was surprised when Ash said he could remain out of the Pokeball for as long as he liked. Squirtle jumped into Ash's arms and the group headed to the message boards.

There were a few Pokémon causing trouble here and there but there was one on the road to Pewter City. There was a Butterfree causing trouble in route 2, near the Viridian Forest, those who have entered the forest haven't come out. Reports say it was thanks to a Butterfree's sleep powder.

"This could be bad, we should check it out." Ash said, and the team agreed.

Ash headed towards Route 2 and Viridian Forest, unknown they were being followed.

Inside the forest

A young blue haired trainer was a little ahead of him and he was trying to battle with the wild Butterfree. "Growly use Flamethrower!" A Growlith blew a stream of flames at the Butterfree but the attack was dodged.

"Silver Wind!" Butterfree let loose a powerful bug type move and it hit Growly dead on. James the trainer in question didn't think this was so bad since his Growly was a fire type, however omething strange happened Growly became paralyzed.

"Growly are you ok?" James ran up to Growly and looked the little guy over. "But how can you be paralyzed Silver Wind doesn't have that effect, unless! A Pokémon Ability!"

Butterfree used Sleep Powder on James and the two fell into a deep slumber.

Butterfree – Silver Dust – A unique ability found only with Butterfree. When using Silver Wind the attack gains a bonus affect depending on the status effect moves Butterfree knows. If it knows Poison Powder, it gains a poison effect, Stun Spore it can gain a paralyze effect, and if it knows Sleep Powder it can gain a sleep effect.

Sleep Powder

Stun Spore

Tackle

Silver Wind

"Haha another trainer loses to my power. This territory belongs to me." There were 7 other trainers passed out with their Pokémon next to him. The Pokémon goes by the name Duster, he has made it his goal to prove his strength by taking over the Viridian Forest.

"That's cruel!" Ash shouted and came onto the scene. He heard and understood what Butterfree was saying. "If your strong you should use your powers the right way not use them to bully others or hurt innocent people or Pokémon!"

"Huh well you're an interesting human, you seem to be able to understand me." Duster said. "It doesn't matter I'll take you out as well!" He was about to attack when he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Gastly was glaring at Duster, and the bug type was petrified in fear.

Ash ran over to James and Growly and used awakening potion to snap them out of it. "You…you saved me!" James said staring at Ash's face and he blushed.

"No need to thank me, but I think it's best if you get out of here and take your Growlith to a Pokémon center." Ash was right he cured the sleep but Growlith was still paralyzed.

"I'll thank you anyway." James gave a bow to Ash and he ran off with Growly.

"Alright Squirtle Machoke here." Ash gave them Awakenings. "Use these on the trainers and Pokémon, me and Gastly will take on Butterfree."

Machoke and Squirtle went to handle their task. Duster chuckled. "You're special kid, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna back down. My name is Duster and I will enjoy defeating you. If you do manage to beat me, I'll gladly join you and maybe you can teach me how to use my power."

"Well Duster, I'm Ash, and this is Gastly, we will be your opponents. I accept your challenge." Ash said and Gastly was more than ready to fight. Machoke stared at Ash and Gastly, he didn't realize it before, but Gastly was very powerful, the ghost type liked to play and show off, but now he was using his ability. 'If he had used that on me before I would have lost.'

Gastly – Ghost Force – An ability unique to ghost types, It allows ghost type moves to make enemies flinch out of fear. It's also affects their movements.

Hypnosis

Scary Face

Lick

Night Shade

Gastly began to float about, although he looked like he was messing around he was ready to attack. "Silver Wind!" Gastly vanished and dodged the attack.

"Use Night Shade!" Gastly fired his attack and it hit Duster dead on. Duster tried to recover but flinched as he looked at Gastly.

"I prefer to have fun, and in truth your power is quite strong, but so is mine." Gastly said and his power radiated.

"Oh yeah Silver Wind!" He hit Gastly this time, and the ghost type got infect with paralysis. Gastly winced. The paralysis making his movements slow down.

'Ash can you hear me, his power is strong but if we can do a combo like you did with Squirtle I think we can win.'

'I can hear you Gastly, you really play too much, but I like that about you your playful nature. Let's do this.' Ash sent back and his eyes glowed. Gastly floated down in front of Ash.

"I'll take you both out in one shot. Silver Wind!"

"Combo Attack: Night Shade Wave!" Gastly fired his Night Shade and Ash manipulated it using his psychic power, the Night Shade took the form of a giant Haunter and it blasted through the Silver Wind and he swallowed Duster up.

Ash threw the ball and it sucked Duster up. It took only one jiggle before the ball clicked shut and Ash caught him. A trainer gave Ash a paralyze heal and Ash used it to heal Gastly. Ash had Duster apologize to the trainers.

Machoke came over to Gastly. "Hey if you had such a power why didn't you use that when we fought?"

Gastly chuckled. "I love messing around and having fun. I enjoy a good fight I saw Duster was going to attack Ash when he went to heal that blue haired boy. I won't let anyone hurt Ash, so I'll use my ability to protect him, and if he asks me of it. I will never let anyone hurt Ash, that I'm sure of."

"You're a crazy bastard." Machoke said, and Gastly laughed a big grin on his face. Ash had a new friend to train and in the next town a gym leader was waiting for him.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Rumble at the Pewter City Gym

Ash trained with Duster a bit before heading to Pewter City. Duster learned that Ash was a skilled trainer and he earned his respect. Ash went to the Pokémon Center and got all his Pokémon healed and ready to battle. Ash offered Duster the same deal and let him travel outside his Pokeball.

He went to Nurse Joy and got a number to battle Brock. Gary had already won his battle and went to the next town. Brock was currently battling James and after their battle he would be next. He checked out the Wanted Board to see if there were any Pokémon he could meet before his gym battle. On the board there was a picture of a Meowth. "Wanted Talking Meowth – Danger Level Unknown"

"A talking Pokémon that'd be interesting." Ash said and was about to take the mission when James came in.

"Oh hey." James said walking over to Ash. He had Growlith in his arms, the poor guy was exhausted. It had been a tough battle by James had won. "Your Ash right, a trainer named Gary gave me your name."

"Hey and your name?"

"It's James, thanks again for helping me out looks like you caught Butterfree." James said.

"Yep he's called Duster." Duster gave a bow of apology to James. "So I guess you won you gym match."

James held up his badge case and showed him the boulder badge. "I'm gonna be in town for a bit I'd like to see your gym match if that's ok."

"Sure let's head there." James got his Pokémon healed and left with Ash. Ash ignored the poster and went to the gym with James. Machoke noticed the way James was looking at his trainer and saw the look of desire in his eyes.

The shadowy figures contacted their boss. "Sir the boy was looking at a wanted poster for a Meowth. Do you want us to intercept?"

"A talking Meowth?"

"Yes sir how did you know?"

"No leave it, he's not a wild Pokémon he works for Team Rocket. We are not to interfere with their affairs."

"Understood sir."

Ash and James entered the gym, Brock was shirtless and wearing a black belt and white training pants and the bottom of the pant legs were in tatters. "Welcome trainer I'm Brock the leader of the Pewter City Gym."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I am here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge."

"I accept your challenge. Geodude go!" Brock sent out Geodude and the rock type floated out onto the field.

"Alright Squirtle go for it!" Ash had Squirtle go out on the field.

"I'll do you proud." Squirtle told him. 'I know you will.' Ash sent to him mentally.

"Don't think a water type will do you much good. Geodude use Rock Throw."

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ash shouted and Squirtle fired water knocking the rocks away and struck Geodude.

"That won't be good enough. Mud Slap." Geodude sent mud flying at Squirtle.

"Counter it with Bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles and it blocked the Mud Slap.

"Now Squirtle use Bubble again." Ash called and Squirtle did and the bubbles struck Geodude. Geodude couldn't take the water attack and fainted. "Great job Squirtle!"

"It's not over yet go Onix!" The rock snake appeared.

Squirtle was still ready to fight. James was cheering for Ash on the side lines. "You can do it go for it!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Squirtle fired and Onix dodged it. "Alright try Bubble!"

"Onix use Dig!" Onix dove underground and dodged the Bubble attack.

"Squirtle quick use Withdraw." Squirtle did and Onix struck causing no damage.

With Squirtle up in the air Ash knew the perfect move. "Squirtle use Bubble." Bubbles rained down from the sky, gravity played a part and helped move the bubbles faster and the number made it impossible for Onix to dodge in time.

Squirtle landed and Onix was still not done battling yet. "Onix use Rock Throw!" Onix swung his tail sending rocks at Squirtle. Squirtle tried to counter with Water Gun but Onix's Rock Throw was much stronger and it blasted through the water and struck Squirtle.

It was a powerful attack but Squirtle wasn't done yet.

"Your Squirtle is tough, but the battle isn't over yet. Onix use Bind." Onix coiled around Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Withdraw!" Squirtle went inside his shell and shielded himself from the attack, but Onix wasn't stopping. Ash knew it was only a matter of time before the ability failed and Squirtle would be in real trouble. "Squirtle give it all you got and use Water Gun." From the holes in his shell water sprayed out and struck Onix hard.

Onix was knocked out and Squirtle cheered in his victory.

"Very good, but now with my third Pokémon you shall see all my skills as a gym leader. Brock brought back Onix and sent out Vulpix.

"Ash be careful that Vulpix is really strong." James shouted. 'It took Growly and Koffing to take him down.'

"Squirtle do you think you can still fight?" Ash asked and Squirtle nodded. "Alright go use Bubble!"

"Vulpix use Confusion!" The bubbles glowed and were sent back at great speed striking Squirtle.

"A Psychic attack!" Ash gasped and he looked to Squirtle. 'Squirtle you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine just surprised me I want to go all the way.' Squirtle got up.

"That Vulpix is no joke."

"I worked with all my Pokémon this gym is famous for its rock types, but Vulpix is my starter Pokémon and helped shape them up. Together the four of us made it to the rank of gym leader, now show me what you got." Brock said and Ash smirked.

"So this is a battle with a gym leader let's go!" Squirtle rushed the field firing a water gun.

Vulpix dodged it. "Now Vulpix Confuse Ray!" Vulpix's eyes glowed and sent out red waves that struck Squirtle. Squirtle sank into his shell and began spinning about and slamming into rocks hurting himself in his confusion.

"Squirtle no!" Ash cried out but Squirtle couldn't control himself.

"Vulpix finish this up with Tackle." Vulpix rushed and slammed into Squirtle knocking him out. Ash came out to the field and scooped Squirtle up. "Thanks a lot Squirtle you were great have a good rest." He sat Squirtle down and let the little guy rest a bit.

"Alright Gastly I'm counting on you." Gastly appeared on the field.

"A ghost type this should be interesting. Vulpix use Confusion."

"Gastly counter it with Night Shade!" The psychic and ghost waves clashed finding equal ground.

"Alright if that won't work use Confuse Ray!" Brock called.

"Gastly use Hypnosis!" The two moves clashed again both being equal in strength.

"Vulpix use Ember!" Vulpix blew flames at Gastly who dodged them.

"Gastly use Lick." Gastly suddenly appeared in front of Vulpix and licked him. The attack was weak but it caused paralysis, Vulipx was shaking from the attack.

"Hang in there Vulpix! Use Confusion." Vulpix was paralyzed and unable to move.

"Gastly use Night Shade!" Gastly fired his ghostly waves and struck Vulpix dead on. Vulpix fainted and the winner was Ash.

Brock presented Ash with the boulder badge. Ash and his Pokémon cheered. Ash hugged his Pokémon and then when Brock handed over the badge Ash was so excited he hugged Brock to. Brock blushed and in Ash's excitement he couldn't control his mental block. (Ash doesn't like to read minds of people he doesn't know without permission so he puts up a mental block so he doesn't listen in on accident.)

Ash listened to Brock's thoughts and saw images that made him blush. He broke the connection and Brock stayed in his little happy mental theater a few minutes more.

"You did great, how about we both celebrate at the Pokémon Center my treat." James said and Ash accepted.

Brock used healing items to heal his Pokémon for the next battle. He hoped he could see Ash again the boy was super cute.

When Ash and James left the gym another trainer arrived ready to battle. He was wearing a tan jacket and a black T shirt. He was wearing loose pants and sandals. He entered the gym.

"Hello trainer I'm Brock."

"Hello I'm Chorus I am here to challenge you for your gym." The man smirked. Brock knew this could happen but he never experienced such a challenge.

"Alright I will accept your challenge but know that since you challenged my gym. I Will Not Hold Back!" Brock snapped.

"Not worried ya loser!" Chorus sent out three Pokémon. "This is my team soon to be the Pokémon of the Pewter City Gym!"

"I won't lose!"

-x-

Ash and James were having dinner at the Pokémon center. All the Pokémon were eating and having a good time. Ash got to meet the rest of James' Pokémon Bellsprout and Koffing.

While Ash and James were talking the Pokémon suddenly tensed up before…

RUMBLE

A powerful tremor shook the area.

"That came from the Pokémon Gym!" Duster said to Ash.

"What was that?" James asked.

"It came from the Pokémon gym let's go!" Ash said getting up.

"Wait how do you know that?" James asked but followed after Ash.

Ash tried to call out to Brock's mind but when he heard nothing he realized something was wrong.

They reached the gym and Brock was knocked out and beaten up, Geodude, Onix and Vulpix were all down for the count. The mysterious trainer turned to the two uninvited guests. "Looks like the gym is mine now." He was standing next to a Cubone.

To be continued


End file.
